


Ish Leebe Dish

by cataclysmicconniption



Series: Unexpected Chemistry [5]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cataclysmicconniption/pseuds/cataclysmicconniption
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz tries to teach Koujaku some German. Koujaku just isn't getting it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ish Leebe Dish

**Author's Note:**

> I was aiming for a more tame Noijaku seeing as they just click like that to me, but you know how you write a story because you thought the idea was great and then it turns out like... meh? I completely understand.

"Ich."

"Ick?"

"No. Ich."

"Ich...i?"

Noiz sighs, shaking his head. He's not sure how long they've been at it, trying to teach his lover a little German, but he's starting to think it's not one of his better ideas as he glances over at the older man. Koujaku continues to stare down at the German phrases, utterly befuddled. When he hears Noiz speak his native tongue it sounds easy enough to reiterate, but looking at the words completely throw him off.

"Let's stop here for today, old man. I think we've done enough for now," Noiz suggests as he stands up, taking the book with him.

"Ah, but..." Koujaku begins to protest but Noiz kisses him, and he reluctantly gives in for the day.

A few weeks pass and Noiz isn't all that surprised that Koujaku doesn't ask for another session in learning German; he's been too busy lately anyway, working at the salon and making rounds around Midorijima. So of course, Noiz isn't really surprised -- until he catches Koujaku reading the book while doing chores one day.

And the next day, and the day after that.

Noiz catches Koujaku reading in bed at night sometimes and at the kitchen table, or when he's visiting the salon or Benishigure's hideout. He'll even sneak down the hall in the evening and peek into the living room just to watch Koujaku reading. Koujaku doesn't read aloud unsurprisingly, but Noiz can tell from the crease between his brows that he's sounding the words out in his head.

It makes the younger male smile, with both pride and affection, to see his lover willing to try and learn the language. Even if they never speak an ounce of German to one another afterwards, it's still a nice feeling he supposes.

"...Oi."

"Hmm?"

Noiz glances down at Koujaku as they lay cuddled up in bed together one night. It's been a few days since he last saw the older male reading phrase book, and he silently wonders if Koujaku gave up sometime ago. Koujaku glances up at Noiz rather shyly before sitting up, his hair curtaining his face. For a moment, Koujaku sits in his own anxious state as his eyes shift between Noiz and his hands, which sit balled up on his thigh. Sighing heavily, he finally speaks, voice shaking slightly.

"... I-Ich... Li-Lie-be... Dich..."

Noiz stares at him, eyes wide with shock as Koujaku turns away. The tips of Koujaku's ears burn bright red and shoot down his face, flushing his cheeks and neck. His hands tug the sheets jerkily, as if deciding to stay or run away. The words are simple enough, but the meaning...

Noiz smiles softly, taking one of Koujaku's hands and bringing it to his lips. He kisses it gently, from fingertips to palm, a loving smile on his face. His heart is jumping for some reason, and he feels this slight pain every time it beats. It's the best feeling in the world, and he wants more.

"Again," he says softly, pleadingly. "Say it again."

"... Ich liebe dich," Koujaku breathes, still looking away. Noiz notices that Koujaku's body is shaking as he kisses the back of his neck and then his jaw. Their eyes meet, burning in the moonlight, and Noiz pulls the older male closer to him so their bodies touch.

"Again."

"Ich liebe dich."

"Again."

"Ich liebe dich."

They kiss so passionately then, tongues clashing and sliding against one another. Noiz runs his fingers through Koujaku's hair, holding his head in place as he tries to deepen the kiss. It's not enough -- even though saliva is dribbling down their chins and their bodies are rutting against one another -- it's not enough. Noiz wants to feel Koujaku more, beyond the flesh, but he realizes that is too much to ask for. 

So he'll be happy with this -- he is happy with this.

Koujaku gasps as he pulls away from the kiss. His eyes are heavy-lidded and dilated as he stares at Noiz.

"Ich Liebe Dich," he says softly before resting his head on Noiz's shoulder, curling up against him. Noiz runs his hand down Koujaku's arm and grabs his hand, entwining their fingers. He lays in silence until he's sure Koujaku is asleep before closing his own eyes, his heart still beating painfully against his chest.

"... Ich liebe dich auch."

The smile doesn't leave his face.


End file.
